Titian Angel
by britches
Summary: Molly was told no more children after Ron but an angel visits with a message that she will carry the Titian Angel
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related material._

* * *

  
  


**Titian Angel**

  
  
**Prologue**   
  
**Angel Garden**  


In a celestial garden, on the outskirts of the northern realm of angels, an unnamed angel was filling a small green watering can from a clear cold spring. When it was almost full to the top, she carefully carried it around the beautiful rows of flowers that were tended to by other angel gardeners. She did not stop here, these flowers were not her duty instead she climbed the small hill behind the spring. On the hill's plateau, a tiny plant was growing. There were ten small grey buds flowering, each one shaped like a snowdrop. It had beautiful flaming red leaves, that wound around the stalk and head protecting it from the winds that blew accross the hill. Water poured from the upturned can, showering the flowers and bathing its leaves. The aqua liquid seeped deep down into its roots, and the buds opened up a little bit more. The angel pulled out a little trowel from her pocket, and lovely upturned the dark ruby-enriched soil, pulling some weeds that had sprouted up since her last visit.

As the sun began to set, the tiny plant was framed in a terra cotta light. The angel entranced by the beautiful moment, softly started to sing. In that moment, the tallest flower opened up completely. The angel gasped partly at its beauty and at the hand that rested on her shoulder. The angel looked up to see the owner of the hand, Cathetel, the guardian of the garden.

"It's time", he said.

"I know", she whispered back.

"You have done well my daughter, this flower is strong and beautiful, she will be an asset to humankind." Cathetel handed the younger angel a pair of clippers. " Would you do the honours?"

The angel knelt beside the plant, her head bowed and hand clasped, she said the prayer and then cut the stem of tallest flower. "May I go, Cathtel? I would see this flower to its end."

"You may. Go child, the time is at hand."

The unnamed angel clutched the flower with her right hand over her heart, closed her eyes, her wings unfurled around her covering her entire body. She faded out of time and space.

  
**The Burrow**   


It was late on a cold december night, Molly had an unusual moment of relaxation. Dishes were washing themselves, shirts were ironing and a mop was washing the floor. The fire in the kitchen was burning low but cast a lovely warm glow about the room. All the boys were in bed though Molly thought she would do a final bed check before she had that cup of tea.

She reached the first landing of the stairs and softly opened the door, Bill and Charlie were softly snoring in their beds. Bill flat on his back, mouth open, snoring the loudest of the two, and Charlie snuggled deep down under the sheets. Molly always laughed at Charlie's sleeping habits, he often ended down at the end of the bed, so wrapped up in his blankets that when he awakes in the mornings, he needs help to remove himself from his coccoon.

Molly smiled to herself as she closed the door to their room and moved accross the landing to the twin's room. The door was open so that the landing light could be seen, Fred and Georgie were scared of the dark. In the dim light of the room, Molly could make out two red heads side by side, in Fred's bed. Molly smiled again. The twins were always put into their separate beds at bed time but somehow managed to be in the same one by morning. Molly didn't mind, they both slept better knowing their twin was close by.

Going further up the stairs, she got to Percy's room. Percy slept by himself as the others didn't want to share with him. She hesitated at the door, 'Please let this be the night he stops', she prayed to whoever was listening. Opening the door quietly, she sniffed the air hopefully. Unfortunately a sharp acrid smell reached her nostrils and she cringed. Looking further into the room, she made out a body slumped on the floor all covered in blankets. Tutting to herself, she went into the room. Pointing her wand at the bed, she removed the offending sheets with a spell and placed clean ones on instead. Next she turned to Percy, quietly picking him up and trying not to wake him, she quickly changed his pajamas with a spell and placed him back into bed, tucking him in tightly so he wouldn't fall out of bed again. Percy rolled over slightly on his side, and placed his thumb in his mouth, murmuring softly. Molly kissed him on the forehead and crept out of the room. 'Oh well, ' she thought, 'One bedwetter out of five boys isn't bad, I only hope Ron isn't one as well.'

Ron, the last child, her baby boy was not asleep in his crib, but awake and gurgling at the moving mobile of shapes and animals above his head. Molly laughed at him, "Ron, what are you doing awake, it's way past your bedtime! " picking him up for a cuddle. "I'm going to miss having babies", she said, "especially when they are as adorable as you, my baby boy." After eight pregnancies resulting in six boys and two miscarriages, Ron would be the last baby. Molly was greatly disappointed when her midwife told her that news after Ron's difficult birth, she had hoped to have a lovely baby girl, a daughter of her very own. Molly hugged Ron closer, breathing in his lovely baby smell. "Come downstairs with me, baby boy and we will have a wee visit together by the fireplace."

Molly sat in her rocking chair by the fireplace in the kitchen softly singing to Ron, who was almost asleep.

_

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night  
Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night"

_

Suddenly the kitchen was filled with a warm bright golden light, Molly was startled. She looked around bewilderedly, a creature was forming in the doorway to the kitchen. She reached for her wand. Ron, awaking to this movement, let out a big wail.

"Do not be afraid of me, I have a message for you" The unamed angel come closer to Molly and placed a hand on Ron's head. Ron immediately quietened.

Strangely enough, Molly did not feel afraid, infact she felt warm and protected in the light. "Are you an angel?", she asked.

"Yes."

"Who are you? What is your name?" Molly asked.

"I have none yet, I have not earned one. I am simply daughter of Sabriel."

"Why are you here?"

"I have a message for you from the angel realm. Molly Weasley, mother of six magnificent sons, you will be the carrier of the titian angel. Your daughter will be the very important to the angel and magical realms."

"My daughter...but I don't understand, I have no daughter, I cannot have anymore children." Molly cried.

"You will have a strong, beautiful, intelligent daughter who will become the titian angel on her sixteenth birthday. This flower, I give to you represents your daughter, fed it, water it, nuture it and as it grows, so to will your daughter." The angel gave the precious flower to Molly, kissed Ron on his head, and clasped Molly's hand in farewell.

"Goodbye Molly, look after your daughter, she is very important to us and to all witches and wizards."

"Angel?"

"I have a name now. I am Gabriella."

"Thankyou for my daughter."

  
  


* * *

A/N: Lullabye is not original 


	2. Chapter One

_JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related material_

* * *

  


**Titian Angel**

  
**Chapter One**  
**The Burrow**

Ginny awoke early to soft voices and the heady warm smell of freshly baked bread. Peeking out her curtains, she saw it was still dark, only a few early birds had begun their morning song. She pulled a brush through her tangled red tresses, and bathed her face in the rose water filled basin at her dresser. She washed all of the sleep from her eyes, and then stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite nightdress, 'an antique' she liked to think instead of 'a hand-me-down'. It had belonged to her grandmother, an old-fashioned white nightdress that reached her ankles. It had pretty green ribbons criss-crossing over the top section of the dress. She pulled her hair up and pouted her lips for a second and then laughed at the riddiculus image facing her. She let her hair fall softly framing her face. She tiptoed down the stairs, listening to her brother's snores. 'Good', she thought, 'he's still asleep.' When she reached the stairwell, Ginny knelt down and peered through the bannister poles, she could see all the way into the kitchen. Her mum, normally bustling around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the troops, was sitting down, holding a mug of tea with two hands talking quietly with her dad. Ginny could only see the back of her father, he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. There must of been a raid last night. His head was resting in one hand and the other hand reached out to touch Molly's face. Ginny hugged herself, she knew that when she married, her marriage was going to be as strong and loving as her beloved parents. She stood up and made the rest of the way down to the kitchen. 

"Morning, daddy," she said as she kissed his cheek. She smiled, it was very bristly as he hadn't shaved yet. She sat down next to him. "Morning, mum." 

"Morning dear," Molly said as she got up to fix her daughter some breakfast. 

Ginny breathed deeply, and looked around. She missed her special morning times with her parents when she was at school.

"Ginny, dear, your school letter arrived last night. It's on the dresser in the hall. We shall all go into Diagon Alley today to get your supplies."

"Sounds great mum, but we should check with Ron first though, he might like to go with Harry and Hermione." Ginny said as she ran out to the hall to grab her letter. She came back into the warm kitchen and sat down to a plate of freshly-baked poppy-seed bread and strawberry jam. Munching on her toast, she ripped open her letter. It contained three parchments: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; one telling her which books she would need for the coming year and the other asking if she would like to participate in an exchange scholarship programme with Beauxbatons. Ginny's jaw dropped, "Mum, quick look at this!". 

"What is it, dear?" she asked, moving around Ginny to look over her shoulder at the parchment. "Why, dear, that's wonderful news. Arthur, listen to this." Molly read aloud:

_"Dear Miss Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into this year's exchange scholarship programme with Beauxbatons Academy in France. A student from each year at Hogwarts has been invited on a scholarship exchange at Beauxbatons. A student from Beauxbatons will take your place here at Hogwarts.You will spend six months at Beauxbatons where it is hoped that you will gain an unforgetable cultural experience.  
Please reply by owl of your acceptance as soon as possible,   
Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledore & Madame Maxine _"

"Oh mum, dad please say that I can go, imagine me in France, speaking french, eating french food, studying art", Ginny begged her parents.

Molly glanced at the window where a magnificent silver- grey flower bloomed with red-gold leaves. "It's so far away, " she murmured.

"Mum, you won't miss me, normally I would be at school anyway."

"I guess so. I hope it's not terribly expensive.

At that Ginny's face fall, of course, it would be expensive. France could never be cheap.

Then her father came to her rescue. "Chin up champ, don't worry we will find the money, we always do. Besides, since all the kids have left home except for you and Ron, we have been able to save a little bit extra."

Ginny's face brightened immediately. "Are you sure, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course poppet."

"Mum, what do you think?"

"Well, dear, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure, it's a very important year this year."

"Don't worry, Mum, I will be studying at Beauxbatons, and I will be back in time to sit my OWLs".

'I wasn't thinking about OWLs, dear', Molly thought to herself.

A sleepy red head patted down the stairs. Ron was so tall, he almost had to duck as he walked into the kitchen. "What's all the commotion?" he asked.

"Argh, Ron, you won't believe the good news." Ginny filled Ron in on all the details whilst he munched on his bacon and eggs, that Molly had placed infront of him, ("Thanks mum"). "Can you imagine being able to speak french fluently, study in such amazing history, art, music, oh can you think of it Ron."

Ron laughed at his sister's flushed face, her sparkling eyes, and gesturing hands. It was great to see her so happy. Sometimes she became too serious and withdrawn when memories of the past came back to haunt her. "Slow down sis, what about me, your big brother, I am going to miss you if you go away, " he said only half-jokingly.

"Oh Ron", she said helplessly. "I will miss you as well but I have never been away from home or hogwarts before, I have never been out from a big brother's eye before." Then seeing Ron's bootfaced expression, "not that that's a bad thing, but I want to see who I am without another Weasley already been through that path before."

"I understand Gin, but I don't have to like it. Those french boys better lay off, if they know what's good for them." he smiled. He picked up her letter, "I wonder who has got the position from our year. I know that I haven't." he said pointing to his own opened booklist letter, "all I get is another year of being prefect with Hermione."

Ginny smiled at her brother, she knew that being a prefect was a big deal to Ron, it was hard for him being the last boy. And she also knew that being a prefect with Hermione was also a big deal to him as well. 'I wonder who else got asked, I hope it was Harry, but he probably won't want to go after last year's events,' she thought.

Molly came bustling back into the kitchen, "Hurry up Ginny and get dressed, we have lots to organise. We go to Diagon at 10. Ron are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I'll go with you. Hermione's meeting me at the bookshop at 11 today.

Ginny retreated back upstairs to her room. Once her door was closed, she did a mini-dance and song, throwing herself on the bed at the end in her excitement. 'I am going to Beauxbatons!' she sang to herself as she readied herself for the day. Selecting pale green robes in watered silk and dark green silk slippers, she went into the bathroom and told the bath to fill with lovely warm water. She then ran downstairs and into the garden, with a bucket to fill with petels and herbs for her bath. Picking various rose petels, lavender and eucalyptus, she reached the beautiful silver flower under the window of the kitchen. Its scent was so fresh, wild and tantalising that it took all of Ginny's willpower not to pick the petels of this flower. She had done so once, when she was very little and being very naughty, she had yanked at the flower head, but in doing so caused so much pain to herself that she fainted. Molly screamed when she saw her daughter reach up to the plant, and screamed louder when Ginny fainted. Since then Ginny knew never to touch, that beautiful plant, it was something special though, each day Molly watered it and spoke to it, like it was a person, like a child, _like a daughter_.

Molly tapped on the window, causing Ginny to look into the kitchen feeling guilty, "Hurry up!" Molly mouthed through the glass.

Ginny rushed up to the bathroom, her bath was almost overflowing, "Stop", she commanded. Sprinkling her herbs and petels over the water, she sank into the warmth, letting her entire body relax with the heat. Her brillant red hair floating amongst the petals. Ginny used her fingers to detangle her curls, then rubbed lavender oil through it. She soaped her entire body with a sea salt and kiwifruit scrub.

Finishing her bath, she dried herself with a big old holey cotten towel, and placed her hair into a turbon style with another towel. Pulling on her dress robes, and slippers she was almost ready. Scrunching her hair under the towel so it dried, she used her fingers to arrange her hair softly around her face. She reached into her almost empty bucket of petels and weaved some dry rose petels through her hair. Her skin was scented from the bath and her hair was flavoured with lavender and rose. She was already for the day. "Merlin's knickers, I look good. I hope Harry is around today" 

"Ginny, are you ready? Mum wants to leave now", Ron called through the bathroom door.

Her daydream disrupted, Ginny yelled, "Just a minute." Pausing to brush her teeth, she then went downstairs to meet her mum and her brother.

Ron let out a low whistle, "Damn Ginny, who are you trying to impress."

Embarrased at being caught out, Ginny said angrily, "Mind your own business Ron." Then she grabbed some Floo powder from the tin her mother held out, stood infront of the kitchen fire and said clearly, "DIAGON ALLEY"

  
**Malfoy Manor**

Draco awoke to sun streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows, in his bedroom. Jumping out of bed, he looked outside. 'A perfect day to do some quidditch practice', thought he, 'Father is still away on business, I have finished my holiday homework, a nice whole day on the back of a broom sounds utter magic.' Draco quickly pulled on some bathers and opened the sliding door that lead from his room to the lake. He completed his morning 'Hare Bear', a task that was routine whenever he was at home. It involved running 'like a hare' down to the lake and then swimming 'like a bear' in the ice-cold lake. He was glad his father was not home, as he insisted on timing this task making Draco repeat it if his time wasn't fast enough. Today, Draco just felt being with the elements, running barefoot on the earth, swimming in the sea, riding his broom in the air. He wasn't sure about fire but was sure that heat would present itself at some stage that day.

Jogging lightly back to the manor, he shivered slightly as the a light cool wind blew at his wet skin. A warm forest green towel was draped over his shoulders, surprised Draco looked up to see his mother. "Good Morrow, Mother", Draco said cheerfully as he kissed her leaving a damp patch on her check.

"Good morning, my son. Did you enjoy your swim in the lake?"

"Yes, mother. It was very refreshing. Have you breakfasted?"

"Yes, I too was awake early. There is something about today, something unusual in the air", Narcissa mused.

"I feel it too", replied Draco softly.

"Today will bring what it will bring. Now you must dress, and I will see to your breakfast. By the way your Hogwarts letter arrived last night, it's in your father's study." Narcissa returned to the kitchen, to check that the house elves had prepared breakfast for her son. 

Meanwhile, Draco stepped lightly into the hallway, he did not want to wake the occupants of the paintings in this hall. Tiptoeing down the hall, he stopped infront of a giant painting of a very handsome man with long blond hair, and steely blue eyes. "Good morning, Father. There is a letter inside for me?", he questioned his father's portrait. The painting regarded Draco for a moment and then opened to reveal the large archway into Lucius' office. Stepping inside, Draco shivered, it was freezing. Lucius' study contained a large marble fireplace, two stiff straight-backed chairs, a large oak desk, and a brown leather armchair which sat behind the desk. Oddly, there were no paintings in this room (that was because Lucius didn't want any meddling gossipy portraits spying on the goings-on) but floor-to-ceiling bookshelves filled with books. Draco ran his hand over the spines of the nearest shelf. He turned to the desk which was empty except for two opened letters. One bore the hogwarts crest, Draco pocketed this one in his dressing robe. The other bore a crest that Draco was very familier with, the Snape family coat of arms. Draco knew better than to read his father's personal mail, but his interest was picqued when he read the word _Weasley_ upside down. Any information that he can use against Ron was always useful. He carefully pulled the letter open and began to read.

Lucius,  
Research into the Weasley brat's existence has turned up some interesting results. Have you heard of the Titian Angel? I think that is what we are dealing with, but need more time to eliminate other possibilities.   
Serverus 

"Titian Angel? I knew Ron must be queer!", Draco laughed. He placed his father's letter back onto the desk as it was before, and retreated out of the study. He nodded to his father's portrait and quietly left the hall. He then bounded up the back stairs two at a time, and raced himself to his room. "I win", he said. A child with no siblings can make great games with themselves. 

He quickly showered, erasing the slight pond-scum smell from his skin and dressed in a high collered black robe with silver fastenings. Softly easing his blond hair into a tousled look, he then ran downstairs to breakfast, remembering on the way to take his Hogwarts letter.

When Lucius was in residence, the family ate all meals in the formal dining room. The dining table seated twenty-four. Draco hated eating in there, it seemed so oppressive, Narcissa at one end, Lucius at the other and Draco in the middle. Nobody spoke at mealtimes, as it was impolite to shout. Thus, whenever Lucius was absent the two remaining Malfoys prefered to eat in the atrio, surrounded by Narcissa's herb and flower garden.

Inside the atrio, in the middle of overflowing leaves and other gardinia, a small wooden circular table was situtated. There Narcissa sat, drinking a chai latte, waiting for Draco to arrive. 

"Sorry, I am late Mother. I hope you still have time to accompany me while I eat," he apologised.

"Of course, darling. I intend to go to Diagon Alley at 11. Would you like to join me? We can shop for your school supplies. Did you get your letter from your father's study?"

"Yes, I got it. I had planned to practice quidditch today, Mother. But if you would like me to escort you I will."

"If you hurry with your breakfast, there is still time to practice. I will be waiting in the foyer at 11. Please don't be late."

"Give me your booklist, I will order them now and we can pick them up later today," she requested with her hand reached accross the table.

Draco unfolded the letter, and gave the supplies list to his mother's hand. He noticed that he still held onto two pieces of parchment. Glancing at the first, it was the normal letter reminding him that school stared on September 1st. The other proved to be more interesting. "Mother, I have been selected to attend a scholarship exchange at Beauxbatons this year," Draco said excitingly.

"Hmm, oh yes your father mentioned that, I think, " she replied with eyes of amusement.

"Mother, why didn't you say before?" Draco asked angrily.

"I was waiting for you to read it for yourself," Narcissa smiled. "You better finish your breakfast quickly, if you want to get some broomstick time in. We have lots to organise. I will see you in the foyer at eleven." With that, Narcissa left to order the books.

Draco was left dumbstruck. 'Six months in France, at Beauxbatons!' he mused. 'No blasted Potter, or Weasel and no mud-blood, and no Pansy or those two goons! I will be in heaven!'

Draco almost didn't need a broomstick to fly, he was so happy he almost floated above the ground.

He came into landing after an intense session of loops and twirls, his face flush from exhiliration, leaving enough time to wash and change in time to meet his mother.

Narcissa was already waiting in the manor's foyer, when Draco arrived. Her face was attuned into an icy position and her gloved fingers tapped her clasped hat in irritation. Punctuality was prized highly in the Malfoy Manor.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Mother, but it was such a beautiful morning. I could have flown to heaven," Draco composed his features into a suitably apologetic arrangement, but his slightly upturned smile gave him away.

"You rogue, " Narcissa laughed. She could never stay mad at her beloved son. " Are you ready? " He nodded and held out his arm. She linked her hand around the proffered arm and reached with her other hand for the Diagon Alley portkey, that hung on the key rack next to the front door.

**Diagon Alley**

Ginny rolled out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. She stood up quickly, brushing the soot and ash that clung to her from the ride. She dispised travelling by Floo, it always seemed so unelegant to land in a ruffled sooty heap. Waiting for her mother and brother to arrive, she looked around the inn. Tom was busy restocking his shelves, two young wizards stood leaning by the bar, a pair of wizards were setting up a game of wizard's chess to fill in time while their wives went shopping, a couple of inn guests were having a late breakfast at one of the booths. She smiled shyly when she noticed the two young wizards looking at her. One of them waved and gestured for her to come and visit them. Just then her brother flew out of the fireplace. He grabbed Ginny be the arm and marched her off prostestingly to the brickwall entrance to the Alley. 

"Mum's apparated to Madame Malkin's. You have to meet her there now, " Ron spoke still not letting go of her arm.

"Ron, let go of me! You are starting to hurt me," Ginny cried pushing him off.

"Sorry," he said, "but I didn't like the way those boys were looking at you."

Ginny groaned. 'I can't wait to get to Beauxbatons,' she thought. She waited beside her brother while he tapped the bricks to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once it opened, she paid no heed to her brother but swept past him with an angry flounce.

"Tell mum I've gone to look at quidditch supplies, and then I'm meeting Hermione at the bookshop," Ron called out behind her.

Ginny stepped into Madame Malkin's to find her mother. Nobody was in the front section of the shop. "Mum, are you in here," called Ginny.

"Your mother is back here, dear. Come through the curtain," a voice, that could only belong to Madame Malkin, replied.

Ginny pulled back a curtain behind the front desk. It revealed an archway leading to the back fitting rooms.

"And here she is, what an exceptional beauty you are, Miss Weasley," stated Madame Malkin. "I am going to enjoy fitting her for her french excursion." Madame Malkin began to pull Ginny's hair back of her face, examining her bone structure. Next, she was pulling up Ginny's robe to see her legs. 

Ginny stepped back. "Excuse me," she said hastily pulling her robes down.

"Oh and she is so modest! Come girl, we don't stand on ceremony here." With a flick of her wand, Ginny's robes were hanging on a hook behind her and Ginny was left wearing her rose coloured bra and knickers. A tape measure began taking her measurements while Madame Malkin eyed her crictically. "Yes, you will do very much."

Ginny gave a bewildered look to her mother who was carrying a lot of old garmants in her arms. "Mum, what is going on? Am I to have a new set of robes?"

"Well, Ginny, we couldn't very well send you off to France without a decent wardrobe. Fashion is very important over there, " Molly replied.

"But we couldn't posssibly afford it, " Ginny cried.

"Hush, child! " said Madame Malkin. "I am going to make you are whole new wardrobe in exchange for your grandmother's exquisite antique robes. Vintage clothing is very now."

Ginny jumped off the little stool that the measuring tape had forced her to stand on, and gave her mother a very large hug. Then she gave Madame Malkin a hug as well. "Thank you both so very much," she squealed.

"I think rose, greens, reds, silver-greys and pale blues will work perfectly with your complexion. I think we need to go lower in the chest, and tighter around the waist then your other robe you had on. " Catching Molly's expression out of the corner of her eye, Madame Malkin rushed to reassure her. "That is the fashion in France now, Molly. You don't want your daughter to look out-dated and out of place?"

"No, of course not," agreed Molly.

The measuring tape stopped calling out measurements, and coiled itself on the the large cutting table. "Finished? Alright Ginny, you may get down now. I need you back here in two hours for final fittings." 

"Ginny, I have some shopping to do, you may go find Ron," Molly said.

Ginny walked back through the curtain and into the front section of the shop. As she opened the shop door, and stepped through she almost collided into somebody. "Excuse me, ma'am, I didn't see you, " Ginny apologised.

A tall, thin, aristocratic lady with blonde hair looked down at Ginny with an icy glare which turned into beautiful smile. "That's perfectly alright, Miss Weasley."

Ginny was shocked. 'How did this woman know my name?' she thought.

"Don't look so alarmed, Miss Weasley. I am Narcissa Malfoy. How do you do?", Narcissa asked, holding out her hand.

'Goodness, that's Malfoy's mum' thought Ginny. "How do you do?" replied Ginny, politely taking the her hand.

"I understand you will be attending Beauxbatons this year."

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"My son, Draco is also attending. I enquired to the headmaster as to who else had been asked."

"Ma...Draco's going?" asked Ginny. 'Oh no', she thought.

"I think you will have a very interesting year together. I hope you enjoy it."

"Yes, I hope I do too. Thank you."

"Ah, there you are Molly. It's good to see you." The two old friends clasped hands. "I was just wishing your daughter an enjoyable year. My son, Draco is also going to Beauxbatons."

"How wonderful!" Molly said. " and how is your son?"

Ginny escaped the two mother's talk and ran out of the shop. "Damn you Malfoy," she said lost in thought not notcing where she was walking. In her daydream, she did not see the tiny witch loaded up with baskets infront of her until both she and the witch were lying on the ground surrounded by fallen baskets. 

"Merlin's Beard! Why weren't you looking where you were going? " the tiny witch said crossly.

"I am so sorry, " said Ginny as she bent down to help gather the baskets and scattered belongings. "Let me help." She picked up the majority of the baskets and asked "Where do you want them?"

"Oo thank you dear, this way, follow me." The tiny witch went up the street and into the Magical Menagerie.

Ginny followed the tiny witch into the shop and through to the back store room where she placed the baskets (she realised that they were animal bed baskets) on the far shelf as directed by the witch.

"Thank you so much for helping me, those baskets were getting very heavy. My name is Tabitha, you may call me Tab," introduced the tiny witch.

"Nice to meet you Tab, I'm Ginny"

"Hmm, Pure One. Interesting." Tab mused. She grabbed one of the baskets that Ginny had bought in and carried it through to the front of the shop. Ginny followed behind her. On one of the shelves behind the front desk, was a large silver persian cat. Little fluffballs were quietly meowing beside the mother cat except one little white one who had been pushed aside.

"Oh, aren't they adorable," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, they are. " Tab said as she picked up the lonely kitten and placed it in the basket she had bought. "This poor little one has been rejected by its mother, so I am moving her to her own wee basket."

"Oh how terrible! " Ginny cried looking at the little baby. The kitten's eyes opened revealing amazing blue eyes. The kitten crawled over to the edge of the basket where Ginny was watching and swiped at a red curl that was lying on the basket. "Ow!" said Ginny as she detangled the kitten's claws from her hair. The kitten meowed as though it was giggling. "You are a real little minx aren't you," she said as she picked the ball of fluff up. Tab and Ginny both laughed when the kitten promptly stalked up Ginny's arm and fall right asleep in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"How much is she, Tab? " Ginny asked not daring to hope.

* * *

_A/N Ginny is a latin name meaning Pure One._


End file.
